


Shooting Star

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, frodo flash fiction challenge, prompt fics, quick creation game, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: At Sean's urging, Elijah wishes on a shooting star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of three-sentence fics for the Quick Creation Game at Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge at Live Journal. Create a fic using only three sentences based on a prompt.
> 
> Written December 16, 2016 in response to the prompt: Shooting Star.

“Look, it’s a shooting star,” Sean said, pointing at the meteoroid as it made a visual path across the extraordinarily clear New Zealand sky. “You should make a wish, Elijah.”

Elijah closed his eyes as he made his wish, the same wish he’d been making since he met his co-star, the wish that only Sean could make come true.


End file.
